


« C'est un crâne. -Un ami. Enfin, quand je dis un ami... »

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson's Wedding, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Wedding, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux 221b Baker Street, quelqu'un voit tout, mais ne peut rien dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« C'est un crâne. -Un ami. Enfin, quand je dis un ami... »

Le crâne avait tout vu. Le début de leur amitié. Leur affection mutuelle. Leur dispute et puis ce fauteuils vide... Ce John malheureux.  
  
Il avait vu Sherlock s'excuser pour de vrai et ce même Sherlock se débarrasser du fauteuil qui lui rappelait que le blond ne reviendrait pas.  
  
Témoin d'un John de nouveau là au cœur brisé pendant un mois, accompagné du détective consultant peiné.  
  
Alors le crâne ne fut plus qu'heureux, qu'après problème et résolution, il puisse voir Sherlock et John enfin au 221b Baker Street ensemble.  
  
Ainsi que le commencement d'autre chose...


End file.
